The Puppy That Ruined My Life
by DavenportCullenForemanVey
Summary: Ally gets a new puppy. But what she doesn't know is... oh wait, you have to read to find out. please R&R the story is way better than the summary! I will start daily updates if I get at least three good reviews!
1. The New Puppy

The Puppy That Ruined My Life

_This is what happens when Ally gets a new puppy. The puppy talks to her through its thoughts._

Today I get my new puppy. A Keeshond. It took a lot of convincing but Dad finally let me get one. It's being delivered to my house. I am waiting for my puppy at the door. The breeder will be here any second.

The doorbell rings. I rush to the door. "Hi, I'm Ally." I say. "I'm the breeder you requested the puppy from. Would you like to see it now?" The breeder says. "Yes. I would." I say.

The breeder takes the puppy out of the small cage it came with. "It's so cute!" I say excitedly. The puppy is so small, but I know it will get much bigger soon. "I have to deliver five more puppies, so I'll be on my way." The breeder says. "OK, bye." I say.

"Hi." I hear a voice. Probably just in my head.

I show Austin the puppy today. He probably doesn't really care, but since we got back together he tolerates everything I say and at least pretends to listen. "I wish I had a puppy." He says. I reply "You can come into the practice room and see it when we write songs. It will be here until I go home." "That's great!" He says.

The puppy is really good. While we write songs she just sits there and listens. (The puppy is a girl.) One of the words in the song is "mystic". That's a great name for a dog! Mystic, or Misty for short.

"Well, that's it for the day." I say. "Yep. Hey, do you want to go to that restauraunt?" Austin asks. "Sure, when?" "Friday." He says. We haven't been on a date since we got back together. This will be fun. "It's a date!" I say.

When I get home, I turn on my favorite TV show. I love it. My life is perfect. I have a boyfriend who works with me, a cute puppy, and a home theater system in my room. I have at least 1000 fans, and work with someone at least 5 times as famous.

"I'm your puppy." There's that voice again. "Huh? Is this a prank?" I say. "No, you are in danger. There are werewolves hunting you." "Why would that happen? Werewolves aren't real." I say. "Yes they are. I am a runaway who refused to hunt." "No, you're just my puppy, and if this is real, why would werewolves be hunting _me_?" I say. "You are a vampire."


	2. Can I

Chapter Two

_I would like to dedicate this to Astrawberry11 and Raura4lyfe for reviewing my story and also to whoever followed and favorited this story. Thanks for your support. This chapter is about Ally finally finding out who she really is. (I know I said three good reviews but I was so happy and didn't want to lose the story before it becomes popular!)_

A vampire? This is a joke I know it. "Trish? Where are you and why are you pranking me like this?" I say. I look at Misty and she says "This is not a joke. I can show you if you let me." Her mouth isn't moving. Can I hear her thoughts? If this isn't a joke, then I must be able to. "So if I'm a vampire, then why don't I have vampire powers?" I say, desperate for proof that this is a prank. "You have to transform. You aren't a vampire yet, but genes have to kick in." _Mindblow!_

"So what's this about showing me?" "I will show you now." Misty says. White sparkles cloud her and in an instant she is human. She looks a lot like me! "Ally, I'm your sister."

"So why am I a vampire? I mean, you're a werewolf and we're related, so why am I not a werewolf?" "It's common for a werewolf sibling to have his or her other sibling be a vampire." "Why do you look like a puppy?" I ask. "I have just barely transformed." Misty says. "So, what's your real name?" I ask. "My real name is Christina, or Christy for short." "I get it, Misty puppy, Christy human!" "Exactly." Christy says.

Today is Friday. I get to go on my date with Austin. "Misty?" I ask. (Christy is now in her dog form.) "Yes?" She replies. "Can I tell Austin about this?" "Can he be trusted?" "Yes, he is the most trustworthy person I met. He would only tell my two other friends Trish and Dez." I say. "Then yes you can." Misty says.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter Three

_I am so happy! I got four reviews! This chapter is for everybody who likes my story!_

I am ready for my date. I need to tell him. If we are really dating, then I should be honest. Austin drives up the driveway to pick me up.

I climb into the car. "Austin, there's something I need to tell you. I just found it out yesterday." I say. "Ally, you can tell me anything, who will I tell who can't be trusted?" "This is the biggest thing that's happened to me since us getting back together. It's really important so are you listening?" "Yes." "I'm going to be a vampire and that puppy is actually my sister who is a werewolf."

I explained to him what Christy told me. "Do you hate me now?" I ask. "A _living _vampire. One who dies of old age just like humans. One who doesn't have a constant thirst for blood. Ummm, no I don't." "You don't?" "No."

"Want proof?" I say after our date. "Sure, I guess." Austin says. I open the door to the practice room. Christy stood there. "So who's this?" Austin asks. "This is the sister I didn't know I had."

Austin drove the both of us home. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say. "Sure thing." He says.

I flop on the couch and turn on the TV. Dad's out of town, so I have the house to myself. Christy's back in her puppy form. Thinking about Austin, I forget that I am in danger. "Misty? When will they start hunting me?" I ask. "When you finish transforming." "Good." I say. I close my eyes and let the TV put me to sleep.

I wake up with the TV and look at the clock. I have to go to work at Sonic Boom. I sit up and then realize how thirsty I am. It's started. I get up and get a glass of water. "Misty? It's started. Can I go to work just today?" "Yes, just bring a few bottles of water with you."


	4. Telling Trish and Dez

Chapter Four

_Someone said to update fast so here's chapter four!_

Austin and I have been working and writing songs and now we're on break. "Ally, we have to tell Trish and Dez, especially now that it's started." Austin says. "We will. I just have to find out how to say it." "Say it the way you said it to me." Austin says. "That was different, you're my _boyfriend_. This is my _best friends_. Wouldn't it sound weird to walk up to someone you've known all your life and say 'Hey, I just found out I'm a vampire and I am turning into one, and also my puppy is actually my sister who's a werewolf.'" I say. Austin looks at me with his you've-got-to-be-kidding look and I realize the truth. "There's no getting out of this is there?" "Nope." He says.

We are meeting Trish and Dez for lunch now. "How am I going to say this?" I say. "Let the words come to you." Austin says. "Got it." I say.

Why do we even eat at Mini's? Everything is so tiny! I don't even know why this place _exists_! Okay, so I'm a little nervous and I'm overthinking everything. Any second now Austin's going to tell Trish and Dez we have something to say and I'll be forced to say. Of course he will help me, but I don't know how I'm even going to be able to _talk_!

"Ally and I are going to tell you something." Austin says. "You start." I say. "Ally got her new puppy and it turns out that she's actually a werewolf who is Ally's sister." "So you expect me to believe that Ally's a werewolf?" Trish says "No, I don't." I say, and of course Austin jumps in, misunderstanding my sentence. "She expects you to believe she's a vampire." _Poop, now we're toast, _I think.


	5. Only One Option

Chapter Five

_This is dedicated to everyone who gave me a positive review and especially to I Love Kick Ausally and GeCe. Thank you so much for your support._

What? They actually believe me? Why? How? This doesn't even make any sense! "Why do you believe me?" I say. "Because….wewerelisteningtoyourconversationwithyou rpuppypleasedon'tbemadatuswewantedtoknowhowyoulike dyourpuppywe'resorrywewon'tdoitagain!" Trish says. "I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that you eavesdropped or the fact that I just understood your sentence." I say.

I come home and crash on the couch. I wait for Misty's message, but I don't hear it until an hour after I get home. "I found them." She finally says. "Who?" I say. "The werewolves. We have to go soon." "Where?" I ask. "The hideout. You won't see Austin, Dez, or Trish for a while." A long silence. How can I not be with the only people who I trust? (Okay, I trust Misty, too, but I just met her.) "When do we go?" I ask. "When it's done." Nothing else has to be said, I know what _it_ is. The transformation. That should probably take 1-2 months. I have that long.

"Austin, I need to talk to you." He rushes to me seeing the expression on my face. "What?" He says. "I have to leave in 1-2 months. You know how I told you the werewolves were hunting me? Christy found them. They are getting closer as we speak." "I can wait." "You can't. It will be too hard." I say. "No, it won't. I have noticed other girls, and none of them make me stop loving you."

I tell Christy what happened. "There is one way you can be sure he won't fall in love with anyone else." She says. "What is it?" I say. "You can make hem a vampire. He won't risk falling in love with anyone else, for fear of killing them, fear that he would be too strong and crush someone's ribs when he hugs them." "I'll have to think about it." I say.

I have 1-2 months to make a decision. I have to know more, I don't know what to do. 1-2 months to learn and choose.


	6. Yes

Chapter Six

_Wow I have 5 followers and 4 favorites! I have 11 reviews! Keep supporting me and reviewing!_

"Austin are you really going to wait for me?" I ask. "I don't think I'll be able to." Austin replies. "I want to, but without you I can't." "I have a way to fix that." I say. "How?" He asks. "Well, I need you to agree. Once the transformation is done I will be able to turn you into a vampire." I say. "Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know." "Do you want to love anyone else?" "No." Austin says. "That's a yes?" "Yes." He says. 1-2 months. That's all I have left of the _real_ him.


	7. Changing

Chapter Seven

_Guys this is an extra long chapter about the next 1-2 months and all the things that happen to Ally as she transforms and gets ready to change Austin. Thanks for your continuing support!_

Time is flying by. Ok, not exactly, but everything is happening so fast! 5 days ago, I was just a girl waiting for her puppy, and now I'm a vampire getting ready to turn her boyfriend/co-worker/partner into one.

As I miss work more (so no one will notice anything strange)I think more about changing Austin. What's going to happen to him? I don't want to hurt him. I don't know how it will feel to him. I'm scared to hurt him.

I'm waiting in the house when the doorbell rings. I rush to the door. It's Austin. "I'm just here to remind you that you have two more weeks until you have to change me." He says. Oh no, I totally forgot that I should be ready in two weeks. Fear rushes through me. I'm not ready. I'll never be ready.

I have to talk to Christy. I think she'll know. If the undead myth about vampires is wrong, anything could be.

"Christy? How is it going to feel to Austin when I change him?" I ask. "It's all psychotic. If he thinks it will be painful it will be, if he doesn't' then it won't hurt." She says. "How do I change him?" I ask. "How do you think?" Oh, so that myth is true.

Today I'm ready. Today I do it. I just bite Austin anywhere. His arm is what I see in my mind. Now it will only be hours. Hours before I change him.

It's time. "Austin, are you ready?" "Always was." We are in the practice room. _Just bite him,_ I think. _It's not hard, go for the shoulder, it's not like you're killing him._ I think. All I do is bite his shoulder. It's over. No sign of pain whatsoever. I really expected weird dramatic music to play. I thought it would be more emotional. More dramatic. But nothing can compare to the drama _he_ is in. He is in shock that it was over so quickly. He doesn't know if it worked. He's scared.

"Christy? Christy!" I yell. "I'm here." "Did it work?" She looks at him. He is moving and walking just fine, but his eyes are in shock. "It worked. He just looks shocked because unlike genetic changes, the vampire abilities are kicking in all at once. It's coming so fast he looks in shock." That's a relief. I thought something bad happened. She continued, "If he uses his abilities he will be in less shock" Austin rushes vampire speed out of the door and back in as soon as possible. Now he looks better.

Once Austin leaves, I look at Christy. "So now we can leave." I say. "We have to." "I know." I say. I pack a suitcase at vampire speed. Now we have to go. All I think is _Austin, please don't meet any other vampire girls while I'm gone. _I hear a thought reply _I won't let that happen. _So Austin and I can read each other's minds, wow.


End file.
